


Run

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Rape, Womb expansion, beastality, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: Chase curses Moriko to teach her a lesson but this goes horribly wrong. While they're distracted Wuya had her own plans which makes the situation even worse.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot erotica. It gets pretty weird pretty fast... If the idea of having sex with Chase's reptilian, dual-penis, weirds you out then this is not the fan-fiction for you. It also involves non-con / rape, so if you're not into that either then turn back now...

It had all happened after a curse had been put on Moriko, a curse Chase had put on her to teach her a lesson. A punishment that went horribly wrong. Somewhere amongst the teasing and verbal arguments Chase had began chasing her around the citadel, and at first it had all been fun and games, but that was until the warlord had caught up to her and had proceeded to physically tussle with her on the floor.

Something had not seemed right at the time, why was he acting so animalistically? Had she actually managed to piss him off so much he had snapped? Whatever was going on she was certain she was not going to unwrap her arms from around his mouth.  
“Chase, if you understand me I want you to turn back to normal.” she requested, however he just continued to stare at her like a piece of rare cooked meat. “Oh shit...” she sang, looking around. “Jack, Jaaaack!” she shouted, hoping he was nearby. Hearing screaming coming her way the young woman gave the corridor a weird look, her eyes widening when Jack came rushing around a corner.  
“Help! The cats suddenly went savage!” Spicer wailed, skidding to a halt when he realised Moriko was holding Chase's mouth shut.  
“I think I made Chase snap, he isn't responding to me any more. He tried to kill me!” Moriko protested, feeling him begin to grow aggressive again.  
“This isn't good.” Jack whined, hearing the roar of cats off in the nearby distance.  
“Distract Chase with one of your bots so I can let him go!” Moriko pleaded, watching the boy genius summon one of his yes-bots.  
“On the count of three.” Jack began, silently bobbing his head as he counted.

Following his lead Moriko leapt off of Chase and let the bot take over, whilst Chase went to snatch her up again only to get a mouth full of metal. From there the pair ran like the clappers whilst Chase mauled Jack's bot angrily, however their smooth escape was quickly thwarted by the sudden pursuit of his prized big cats who had come to their master's aid.  
“This is all your fault!” Jack complained, trying to keep the room they had leapt into shut until Moriko could push something across to keep the door barricaded.  
“I know, I know!” she snapped, finally getting the drawer in front of the door so that they could flop onto the floor and take a much needed breath. “I didn't think he would snap like that though. I've seen him angry, but not like this.” she confessed, very much regretting what she had done now.  
“We're screwed when Chase catches up.” Jack screeched in terror, watching her stagger to her feet to look for an alternative way out.

Having searched the entire room Moriko eventually decided to make a last-ditch effort and climb up onto a drawer so that she could look outside the window, maybe there was something for them to climb out onto. Clambering up to the window the young woman looked outside but found herself shit out of luck, all that was outside this room was a massive drop down through the clouds into the darkness. Frowning the young woman tried to wrack her brain, did they have any Wu they could use?  
“Jack, do you have any Wu?” she questioned, knowing she had none thanks to Chase.  
“No, Chase takes my Wu until there's a fight.” the boy genius answered, patting himself down just in case he had something hidden he could use.  
“Wait, what the hell?” Moriko questioned, squinting when a glare of red caught the corner of her eye.  
“What?” Jack questioned, giving her a strange look.  
“What's wrong with the moon?” she asked, moving over so Jack could climb up and have a gander as well.

Staring at it, vaguely confused, Jack frowned.  
“Isn't that a Heylin Eclipse?” he guessed, not entirely certain.  
“It can't be, Chase has the locket, so why would he use it on himself?” the young woman questioned, giving the strange phenomenon a scetical look.  
“Wait, do you hear that?” Jack questioned, having suddenly let the silence around them dawn on him.  
“No?” Moriko replied, turning to look into the centre of the room.  
“Exactly, the cats aren't trying to kill us any more.” the redhead explained, jumping down from the drawer but staying miles away from the door on the other side of the room. “Maybe they got bored.” he suggested with a hopeful smile.  
“Maybe it's an ambush?” Moriko commented, getting down from the furniture as well.  
“Don't say that.” Jack whined, his optimism stripped from his face.

Cautiously Moriko went over to the door to have a listen since Jack was too much of a sissy to go anywhere near it, her lilac eyes flicking to look at him as she very carefully put her head to the door and tried to listen out for any movement on the other side.  
“Well?” Jack questioned, carefully coming closer.  
“Help me move the drawer.” she replied, frowning at him when he just stood there for half a minute like an idiot. Finally Jack came over and helped her pull the drawer away, allowing her to open the door quietly and look outside. Flicking her eyes from left to right the young woman then looked down to see a cougar fast asleep against the door, its claws still stuck into the surface.  
“Is it dead?” Jack stupidly questioned, keeping himself hidden behind Moriko and the drawer.  
“Asleep. They're all asleep.” she analysed, stepping outside to look dumbfounded at all the cats strewn along the corridor. “Maybe it is a Heylin Eclipse.” Moriko acknowledged, stepping over the sleeping cougar to stand in the hallway, followed closely by Jack.

Confused by the situation the pair headed down the corridor, finding several pieces of Jack's bot along the way towards the main entrance, whilst oil had been dripped further still into the deeper recesses of the citadel.  
“My poor bot.” Jack sulked, the strewn remains of his once proud machine was had to look at, and he had witnessed the massacre of hundreds of his bots so far.  
“There has to be an explanation for all this.” Moriko murmured in thought, finding that even the cats who guarded the stairs had collapsed and gone into a deep slumber.  
“What do we do?” Jack asked nervously, flinching when Wuya was the one to answer him.  
“Nothing, Jack.” she cooed, throwing one of his inventions at the pair, trapping them in place by clamping their arms against their torsos and binding their legs together.  
“What the hell?” Moriko questioned, wriggling around on the floor.  
“We grew tired of waiting.” the Heylin witch explained as Katnappé came out from behind her.  
“We've decided to take over the world early now that we have all the Wu needed.” Ashley purred, to which Moriko began to scowl.  
“You can't be serious!” the blue haired woman snapped, watching them begin to leave.  
“We are very serious. With the Lunar Locket in place Chase will permanently stay in his weakened state while we go out and take over what is rightfully ours.” Wuya chuckled evilly. “But thank you, you both did a wonderful distracting Chase long enough for us to put our true plan into action.” the witch praised them, waving her hand nonchalantly.  
“See you guys around, let's hope Chase isn't too hungry.” Ashley called, leaving them to their own devices.

Cursing Moriko continued to wriggle and writhe about.  
“Damn it, Jack, how do we get out of this? You made them, surely they must have a weakness, your inventions always do!” the young woman protested, hearing a roar from somewhere in the citadel above them.  
“I-I don't know, try using your electricity?” he gasped, seeing Chase looming on one of the ledges high above them in the distance. In seconds he had rushed off back inside, having clearly noticed them. “Hurry, he saw us!” Jack squealed, watching Moriko attempt to shock her way out of the clamps by over riding them.  
“It isn't working!” she gasped, being forced to stop. “I can't release enough energy, I'm still too weak from the temple!” she gasped, stopping when she began to feel increasingly dizzy.  
“We're going to get eaten!” Jack wailed, seeing Chase had made it down to them by leaping from one of the higher ledges down onto the top of the staircase.  
“C'mon Jack, think of something!” the young woman protested, tilting her head to see Chase slowly prowling down the stairs towards them.

Having seen they could not escape the draconian warlord had decided to just walk down to them as they continued to shout at each other.  
“I can't think of anything!” Spicer apologised, seeing Chase now looming over Moriko as she began to look panicked, her lilac eyes tilting up to look at him as he stared at her quietly.  
“Oh, hey there Chase....” she greeted him gently, his head lowering so that he could stare at her with flickering golden eyes. “Chase, you in there?” she gulped, gasping and protesting when he picked her up and began dangling her off of the floor. “Jack, do something!” she protested, whilst the genius seemed to just stare at her for a half a second until Chase came towards him.  
“Propellers!” he squawked, whilst Moriko watched his helicopter blades squeeze themselves out from between the gaps on the trap, allowing him to start propelling off of the ground.

With mouth agape she watched him go up into the air out of Chase's reach, his foot narrowly missing being chomped on.  
“Jack, where are you going?!” Moriko shouted, watching him flee.  
“I'll send help!” he bleated, whizzing off out of the citadel after swerving out of the way of a fireball with a shrill scream.  
“Jack, come back!” the young woman exclaimed, utterly shocked by what had just happened. Quickly she was forced to change her priorities thereafter when Chase began to carry her off up the stairs, her worried expression sticking in place as she tried to make small talk. “So, where are we going?” she asked nervously, watching them, thankfully, pass the kitchen on the way up the citadel. Not that that meant he did not have eating her in mind.  
Gulping Moriko watched as she was brought to Chase's 'panic' room, her lilac eyes flicking about as she was brought inside. Letting out a disgruntled noise when she was dropped onto the hard floor the young woman rolled onto her back and pulled her head up, however by this point Chase had already left.  
“Shit.” she quietly hissed, taking a moment to look around the room she was in. Against the back wall there were bundles of fabric, most of which she assumed Chase had brought here from his bedroom. What on earth was he doing?

Laying there, questioning it, Moriko's face began to pale. If this was a nest, which she thought it was, one of two things were on his mind. She would have suggested a third but she was pretty certain he did not think she was one of his babies. Attempting to roll herself out of the room the young woman only got about halfway down the corridor before Chase grabbed her on his way back to the room with more materials, dropping her back inside and throwing the fabrics to the back. This same series of events then repeated themselves until, finally, the floor was blanketed in bed covers, pillows, furs and bone.  
“Wow, Chase, who would have thought you would be such a great decorator.” Moriko jested weakly, watching him put everything into corners, against walls or above him until he had made a soft, comfortable dome.  
Grabbing her by the ankle Chase dragged her in from the corridor he had temporarily plonked her in and slammed the heavy metal door shut, plunging them into darkness. Feeling her heart beating erratically in her chest Moriko began whimpering as she listened to his claws clatter down the grooves of the trap. Feeling his claws slide against her to get underneath the teeth Moriko gasped when he tore the metal off of her, followed by the ones on her legs.  
'Oh thank god, I didn't realise how tight those were.' the blue haired woman thought, feeling her aching body begin to inflate back into the shape it was supposed to be.

Hearing him hiss into her ear Moriko gulped, her body being pulled against him as he lay down with part of his body on top of her. After a few good minutes Moriko's eyes eventually began to adjust to the darkness, if vaguely, allowing her to make out the silhouette of Chase resting beside her.  
“Chase?” she questioned gently, but he did not respond. 'Okay, once he's asleep I'll try sneak out...' Moriko then inwardly planned, however this failed rather quickly when she found his grip on her was far stronger than she had first imagined. Forced to just lay there and wait for fate to take a bite out of her Moriko shut her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts, her eyes opening up hours later when she heard his stomach rumble, forcing all her negative thoughts right back to the forefront.  
Feeling his body weight shift off of her Moriko glanced at him as his golden iris' fluttered momentarily before finally remaining open. Quietly he just stared aimlessly through the darkness, appearing entirely serene until he felt her move a little, his head flicking sharply to look directly down at her. Thereafter a low, slow hiss left his ajar maw as he lowered his face to stare at her from a closer distance. Moriko, however, remained completely still and silent, hoping no sudden movement or noise would encourage him to attack her.

Blowing hot hair out through his nostrils, and across her face, Chase heard his stomach rumble yet again, leading to him getting up and moving towards the exit to leave. Waiting for him to slam the door shut Moriko quickly got to her feet and ran over to the metal door and began trying to prize it open, however much to her dismay it would not budge.  
“C'mon!” she protested, trying to hook her fingers around, under and above the door in a vain attempt at escaping captivity. “It's useless.” she finally gave up as she sat on her ass panting heavily. Hearing him coming Moriko attempted to hide behind the door and wait for him to open it, hoping perhaps he would leave the door open in a mad rush to figure out where she was.  
Much to her dissatisfaction, however, Chase opened the door, crept inside and turned his head around the side of the door to look at her, his tongue slithering out to taste the air as his golden orbs bore into her.  
“Hi... Chase.” she greeted him stiffly, watching him come further into the room before she attempted to clamber around him and run off down the corridor. Being grabbed by the elbows Moriko cursed loudly as he yanked her backwards and threw her at the mound of bedding, her eyes crinkling shut as she hit the floor. Moments later her ears picked up the loud banging of the door being slammed closed whilst her skin felt the rush of cold air parting her hair. “Dammit.” she cursed, opening her eyes to try see through the darkness only to find a pair of golden eyes staring back at her at close proximity.

Nervously looking up at him Moriko began to scoot backwards, hoping to escape him only to feel him grab her by the hips and yank her back down against him, her legs spreading around his waist in the process.  
“No, stop!” she gasped, putting her hands up to push them against his chest to try keep him away from her.  
“Sssilenccce.” Chase hissed lowly, forcing her to all but stop moving to look at up at him.  
“Y-You can talk?” she questioned, hoping that perhaps this meant he was regaining his consciousness. Gaining no response Moriko grabbed him by his wrist and pulled herself up into a sitting position. “Wuya's done something to you, the cats are all asleep and they've taken all of the Wu!” she protested, hoping that some of what she had said had gotten through to him.  
Feeling herself being flipped over Moriko cursed and pulled herself up onto her elbows, her eyes opening and then widening when she felt two things poking against her inner thighs.  
“Chase, w-what are you doing?” the young woman questioned, feeling the sharp tip of his index claw trace the length of her heat through her underwear before cold air then ran across her exposed crotch when he hooked and pulled her panties to the side. “Chase?!” she snapped again, gasping when she felt something press against both the entrance to her heat and her ass. “No, no, bad lizard!” she protested, trying to struggle out of his grip before letting out a whine of pain when her tight holes began being forced open.

Proceeding to moan in pain Moriko screwed up her face as both his tips stopped inside of her, her chest heaving as she tensed when he gripped her by the shoulders and began penetrating again.  
“Chase... please, it's too big.” Moriko stammered, feeling the girth of both his shafts force her wide open beyond what felt naturally possible, a low hiss parting his lips as the tight, wet muscles clamped around his cocks. Feeling his shaft being sucked in Chase stopped once he was as deep inside of her as he could go, his golden eyes lolling down to stare at the last few inches still outside of his small mate. “I can't take any more, I feel like I'm going to tear open.” Moriko whined breathlessly, her lilac eyes flickering in panic when he picked her up and forced her to sit directly on top of him, her weight bearing down on the tip inside her pussy that was stabbing into the barrier to her womb.  
Grabbing her by the hips Chase slid her up towards the tip of his shafts before ruthlessly shoving her back down as hard as he could, the motion forcing open her womb and allowing him to bury himself inside it. In turn Moriko screamed, the flesh of her belly bulging where his shaft had come to rest.  
“Oh god...” the young woman muled in pain, her eyes casting down to look at the bulge. From there Moriko began to watch as the imprint vanished and reappeared every time Chase thrust deep inside of her, her mouth hung wide open as she vocalised every action without hesitation. “Chase, please, you're pounding my womb.” the blue haired woman begged, bouncing up and down on both his shafts whilst he watched her mounds bounce around in the confinements of her dress.

Using his teeth the draconian warlord tore open the top of her dress, her breasts bursting out to jiggle freely as they rutted.  
“I'm not a... lizard...” Moriko pleaded, her eyes rolling backwards as he continued to plough her roughly. “Oh god, I'm going to burst.” she protested, starting to moan in pleasure as her body finally began to grow accustomed to his erections. Attempting to match his rhythm, to try ease the strange experience further, Moriko shut her eyes, her moaning becoming sensual as Chase felt himself coming closer to climax. “I'm gonna...” Moriko gasped, feeling the pit of her stomach beginning to tighten. “Wai-...Wait, you're not going to cum inside me, are you?” she questioned, gaining no verbal response as his thrusts began to grow erratic.  
Mentally preparing herself Moriko began to lose all focus, her lilac eyes rolling back into her sockets as she opened her mouth wide, her entire pussy, womb and ass clamping around Chase as she came with a loud moan. Hissing loudly the reptilian overlord began thrusting deep inside of her, making sure to ejaculate inside of her womb. Within mere moments of cuming Chase's sperm began to force Moriko's womb to expand, much to her uncomfortable dismay.  
“C-Chase, no!” she weakly slurred whilst Chase continued to fuck her until every last drop was inside her bloated womb.

Pulling out slowly, so as to make sure her womb sealed his sperm inside of her, Chase allowed her to fall onto her back and crumple into the bedding, her belly jiggling as her ass began to leak sperm out across the sheets underneath her.  
“Ahh...” she protested, able to feel the hot liquid sticking to her rump and thighs. “I-I look six months pregnant.” she went on to murmur, her head lifting to look at the mound that was her stomach. Laying there, with Chase resting beside her, Moriko slowly began to sit up, her palms kneading at her stomach as the sensation of his cum made her shudder. “It's sloshing around...” she groaned, questioning whether what he had done would lead to an unwanted pregnancy.  
Hearing him get up Moriko gave him a nervous glance, her nose crinkling when he began licking her neck and up around the shell of her ear.  
“Oh, you want to be gentle now, do you?” the blue haired woman asked, gasping when he got on top of her and shoved himself between her thighs, clearly ready for round two. “No, wait, I'm not-” Moriko protested, her words turning into an uncomfortable moan when he forced himself back inside her still very much stretched passageways. The penetration of her ass certainly stung but when he used the tip of his erection to nestle himself back inside her womb Moriko could not help but screw up her face.

Stilling with himself balls deep inside of her again Chase let out a satisfied hiss, the pool of cum he had left inside of her womb still hot and acting as the perfect lubricant. Pinning her to the bed Chase began to rut with Moriko, both his shafts being pulled out as far as they could go before being drove back inside of her, the action opening and shutting her womb in the process. This time, however, his mate seemed to quickly begin to enjoy herself, her cheeks flush as she lay there with a euphoric expression plastered onto her face.  
Late into the night Chase kept ploughing into his mate, her womb expanding further every time he came until, eventually, she began to look at least nine months pregnant.  
“M-My stomach...” Moriko quietly murmured between thrusts, her body bouncing up and down below Chase as he stood above her holding her calves, forcing her to balance on the floor by her arms and shoulders. Cuming yet again into her Chase let out a savage snarl, her belly finally at its limits once it had eaten up every last drop of his sperm.

Panting Moriko felt her legs hit the floor, allowing the copious amount of cum inside of her ass to come spilling out again, whereas her womb continued to seal it all in.  
“So full...” she groaned, feeling the cum inside of her womb slosh and then settle into place as Chase finally lay down beside her for the night and began to fall asleep. “You better not have gotten me pregnant...” she huffed, looking to her stomach next. “This’ll come out, right?” she asked, however by this point Chase had dozed off. “Great.” Moriko dryly commented, her gaze narrowing as she looked to the ceiling. “Jack better come save me soon...” she mumbled before closing her eyes to try get some sleep.


End file.
